Anhydrous fluorine hydride is an important industrial raw material, but is an extremely strong, toxic, and environment-harmful corrodent itself, the leakage of which will result in significant hazard to the populations and farm crops around the same. There is inevitable leakage of fluorine hydride during charging and discharging. Furthermore, in the case of inappropriate controlling of reaction temperature or speed, excessive pressure will be caused, resulting in automatic opening of relieve valve disposed at both ends of the reactor and releasing of fluorine hydrogen from both ends of the reactor, which causes environmental pollution and vast material wasting.
In view of the above reasons, how to find a way for safe and environment-friendly preparation and reuse of anhydrous fluorine hydride determines the prospect of the production industry of fluorine hydride and the protection of local environment and resources, as well as the carrying out and execution of the policies on clean production technologies and comprehensive resource utilization strongly advocated by our nation.